Using conventional methods for cleaning windows involves a user grasping a cleaning rag and scrubbing window panes. Contact between the cleaning rag, held by the user's hand, and the window is needed at all times. However, if the window is high above ground, it is dangerous for a user to access the outside of the window and clean it properly.
There are two-sided window cleaners that involve cleaning both sides of a window at the same time. However, such products still require a user to maintain contact with at least one side of the two-sided window cleaning system.